It is generally known to those skilled in the art that maximum energy transfer at impact between a wood-type golf club head and a golf ball occurs proximate the face center of the head, whereas on off-center hits, energy transfer at ball impact declines, in part due to a reduction in face compliance in the peripheral regions of the strike face, causing a loss in accuracy, ball speed, and carry distance. While this phenomenon is usually not a concern for experienced golfers, whose skill level is ordinarily synonymous with well-struck shots, it may have a negative impact on average-to-low skill players, causing them to lose confidence in the equipment.